A) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a GaN-containing semiconductor light emitting device.
B) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demands have been increasing for high current, high output GaN-containing semiconductor light emitting diodes (LEDs) for lighting uses. It is not easy, however, to produce a GaN-containing semiconductor LED with improved light emitting efficiency because, for instance, of the so-called droop phenomenon in which light emitting efficiency decreases with an increasing current density.
References on GaN-containing semiconductor LEDs include Appl. Phys. Lett. 91, 183507 (2007), Appl. Phys. Lett. 94, 011113 (2009), Appl. Phys. Lett. 95, 241109 (2009), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-87908, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-270894, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-259885.